Next To Nothing
by rikalynch
Summary: Sam knew Dean killing himself had left Castiel next to nothing. Cas was heartbroken, and there was no way to stop it. Slash, don't like don't read. Sequel to "Catch Me When I Fall."
1. Chapter 1

**Next To Nothing**

Sam sighs as he slams the trunk of the Impala. Castiel whimpers from the back seat and Sam wonders if he's okay. Dean had just jumped off a bridge, and now he was gone. He had heard Castiel call to Dean, admitting that he loved him, but he pretended not to hear.

Sam knew Dean killing himself had left Castiel next to nothing. Cas was heartbroken, and there was no way to stop it.

Castiel lets out another sob and Sam walks around the beauty, gets into the front seat and drives off. This was going to be a long night, with Castiel in the back seat crying his eyes out.

**One Year Later…**

Cas sighs and asks Sam quietly, "got any leads?"

"Nope, nothing yet."

Castiel glances at the digital clock, wondering if it is day or night. The curtains are closed and he cannot be bothered to open them. 4:10 P.M., it reads. Cas then sees the date.

_July Nineteenth; _the clock boasts. Castiel gasps, and tears spring to his bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks; voice full of alarm.

"It's… Been a whole year, Sam. It's July nineteen." Sam silently gasps before tears become his hazel eyes as well.

Suddenly, the motel room door bursts open. Before them is standing the one and only …

**I'm so evil, writing a cliff hanger story again. Ah, Jesus. I don't think I like where I'm throwing this story. But I'm going to try.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Suddenly, the motel room door bursts open. Before them is standing the one and only …_

Dean Winchester.

"Dean!?" Cas and Sam call in unison.

"Is that… is that really you?" Castiel asks him.

"Cas, stand back! It could be a trap!"

"Sammy!" Dean says in defence. "How dare you think so little of me, your own brother?"

Sam splashes Holy Water on his face and runs a silver knife across his arm to be safe.

"Dean? You're alive?"

"Partially." Is Dean's curt reply.

"You hungry?"

"No."

"I'm sorry," Castiel squeaks. "Did _Dean Winchester _just turn down _food?_ You feeling okay?"

"I am perfectly fine, Castiel."

"I'm going to go get something for me and Cas then," Sam mutters as he bolts out the door.

"Awkward…" Castiel whispers as he seats himself. "You're not human, are you?"

"No, and I don't appreciate you guys getting me wet with Holy Water. And my arm smarts a little now."

"What are you?"

"This gives me a bit of a déjà vu feeling… But an angel of the lord." Dean outstretches his wings to prove his point.

"But… but how? You were human. Angels are merely creations of the lord, not humans turned into."

"It's a very long and painful process, but it's possible. It took about one hundred and twenty years… up there, at least. You already know about the Heaven/Earth time zone thing though."

"I'm familiar with the system." Castiel responds.

"Well, at least I'm safe. Michael can't possess me now, I'm an angel, he's an angel."

"True."

They sit in an awkward silence for the next twenty minutes until Sam returns.

"I brought some pie?" He tries, but Dean's eyes don't leave Castiel's.

Castiel finally breaks the stare when he gets up to get some food. He quickly bites down into his burger, savouring every flavour that bursts into his mouth.

"So…" Sam says. "What are you?"

"You really don't want to know." Dean replies, staring out the window.

"You are a stupid, spineless, soulless son of a _bitch!_" Sam yells. "You're gone for a year, you come back, and now you're just going to sit there _quietly _like nothing ever happened? You're a dick! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were one of _them._"

"Them?" Castiel asks.

Sam gets up and outstretches his fist, saying "Angel" right before it collides with Dean's face.

Dean doesn't flinch, but Sam does. "Jesus! Dean, what the hell? Are you a demon?"

"You already tried Holy Water. What do you think the answer is?"

"I mean like… a _greater _demon. Like Azazel was."

"No."

"Then what the hell are you!?" Sam screams, attending to his probably broken fist.

"I _told _you, Sam! You don't want to know!"

"Yes I do." Sam replies.

"Fine." Dean sighs, and outstretches his shadowy wings.

"What the… you're an angel?"

"Yes."

"But they're… you're… what the hell?!"

"I'll tell you what I told Castiel. It is a long, slow, and painful process, and it hurt more then the literal Hell did. But it's possible."

**Yes… slash is coming soon. Hold on! May be rated M for future chapters, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see. **


End file.
